1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle lighting system and, in particular, to a vehicle lighting system such as a rear combination lamp with improved visual effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rear combination lamp and a high mount stop lamp as a vehicle lighting system are constructed such that light emitted from a light source is externally radiated via an outer lens (i.e., a design cover). FIG. 6 shows a rear combination lamp 100 with an LED (i.e., light emitting diode, herein called LED) lamp as a light source. As shown, the LED lamp 102 is disposed inside an outer lens 101 and a reflector 103 is disposed around the LED lamp 102 (See JP-A-2005-123092). In operation, a light from the LED lamp 102 is radiated frontward directly or via the reflector 103 and is then radiated externally through the outer lens.
However, the conventional vehicle lighting system has problems as described below.
For example, in the rear combination lamp using the LED lamp as a light source, it is not preferred that the LED lamp can be directly viewed from outside, except when it is preferable in design aspect to show the existence of the LED lamp positively. Therefore, measures to hide the LED lamp may be taken in which a light diffusion finish (e.g., formation of fine grooves) is provided on the outer lens or the shape of the reflector is modified to reduce unevenness in brightness. However, even with the measures, it is very difficult to perfectly hide the LED lamp from the sight of a viewer since the LED lamp is placed behind the outer lens and can thus lie in the line of sight of the viewer.